One Shots JORI
by Killari T.I
Summary: Algunos cortos de mi pareja kawai Sera mi primera vez escribiendo one shots, me saldran raros estoy segura... tengan piedad : Este fic tendre 5 -6 cap's maximo victorious ni sus personajes me pertenecen...
1. Chapter 1

**N.A: Hola personajes ** **espero que disfruten este raro oneshot.**

**Posdata: un datito adicional, este fic tendrá tiempo en una fecha no muy moderna.**

**LA FORAJIDA.**

A las afueras del pueblo peña blanca, una chica corría entre los mercaderes que se situaban en multitud con sus frutas, verduras y artesanías. Sin quitar su mano del pantalón siguió el trayecto hasta un callejón, la gente circulaba algunos a pié, pocos en caballo.

Jadeando se recostó tratando de recobrar el aliento y deslizándose por la pared se dispuso a descansar en el polvoriento suelo.

Recordando el inicio de esa mañana

..._Flash Back..._

La joven pelinegra despertó a causa de la luz que se colaba por la ventana, estirándose soltó un sonoro bostezo para pararse de un salto de la cama.

Se vistió con una camisa negra, unos pantalones militares ajustado y sus inolvidables botas. Salio del cuarto a la sala de estar.

-Jadelyn West -con voz grave un hombre de aproximados 46 años se paro del sofá para saludar a la joven con una sonrisa mordaz.

-Rafael -asiente sin inmutarse tomando asiento frente a él - que haces aquí? - pregunto seria.

-tengo un trabajo para ti -recostado sobre el sofá sonríe complacido por el interés de la joven.

-de que se tratara esta vez, -se inclina hacia adelante- el ultimo "trabajo" casi me cuesta la vida

-obtuviste tu paga, una gran cantidad a mi parecer - dice confiado, la chica seguía sin cambiar su sonrisa.

-y bien?... no tengo todo el día

-tranquila west, aveces olvido que eres una adolescente.

Jade le da una mirada fría sin perder la compostura, al darce cuenta de la mirada de la joven aclara su voz.

-necesitas encontrar a este sujeto, su nombre es Smith Dalas -le entrega una foto- tiene 31 años, en resumen a pedido dinero a la gente equivocada y no apagado hasta la fecha, ya tuvo su tercera advertencia, ya sabes que hacer -sonríe con las manos entrelazadas mirando a jade.

-encontrarlo y... -mira la imagen detenidamente- deshacerme de él

-exacto -confirma complacido - cuando termines el trabajo, nos encontraremos en 4 días en el próximo pueblo, imagino que ya sabes cual.

Jade afirma con un movimiento de cabeza sin quitar la vista de la foto.

-Te aconsejo dejar esta posada cuanto antes -se para para salir del lugar- nos veremos west

-ten mi dinero listo para entonces Rafael -sonríe confiada

-ya lo veremos niña

...

Para ventaja de jade el sujeto del que debería encargarse estaba en el mismo pueblo, salio lista de la posada para buscarlo.

Después de horas de búsqueda lo encontró en un bar rodeado de putas acompañado de dos guarda espaldas, si se les podía llamar así.

Smith y compañía se dirigieron al motel del pueblo. por algunos billetes el encargado le confirmo que en ese lugar se hospedaba desde algunos días.

Ya segura que no se iría, volvió a la posada, alisto su navaja y un revólver tomo la capa que tenia, y se la coloco para ocultar las armas.

Ya con la morral en hombro, pago por su hospedaje y salio del lugar.

Escondió sus cosas en un lugar seguro y se dirigió al motel.

Por una ventana que daba entrada al lugar, se adentro y con sigilo para que no la descubrieran llego a la puerta de smith dalas, dio una ultima mirada alrededor, saco su arma lista para disparar y toco la puerta esperando que la abrieran.

Por fortuna dalas abrió, al ver el arma puso sus ojos como platos

-alguna ultima palabra -sonríe de lado y sin dejarlo hablar le dispara en medio de las cejas sin chistar.

Escucho el grito de una mujer alertándola, un hombre con arma en mano salio a su encuentro.

corrió escapando de los guarda espalda, el sonido de las balas siendo escuchado en todo el lugar.

Logro disparare en la pierna a uno de ellos, por desgracia el segundo hombre le dio a ella en el costado izquierdo de su cintura, al ver una oportunidad se escondió entre las cercas esperando que pasaran de lardo y al hacerlo escapo por el mercado.

Fin de flash Back

Volviendo en si, vio a una chica pasar por el callejón, de cabello castaño y tez canela al igual que sus ojos marrones.

Penso es sus posibilidades he ideo un plan.

Se acerco por detrás de la chica con sigilo, le rodio la cintura con el brazo derecho y con la otra mano le apunto con arma sin que se notara.

Sintió el sobre salto de la peli Castaña y apretando su abrazo comenzó a caminar.

-si cooperas y no haces alguna estupidez -habla con calma jade- no te haré daño, entendido?

Con una afirmación de cabeza por parte de la tez canela prosiguió

-bien, llévame a tu casa -la otra chica palideció ante la orden de jade pero antes de decir algo...- de inmediato -vuelve a decir apretando el arma en su espalda

El transcurso desde la plaza hasta casa de la misteriosa chica no duro mucho, su cuerpo se debilitaba por la gran perdida de sangre, gracias a Dios que con su ropa que no se notaba.

-quien vive aquí?

-mis padres, mi hermana y yo -murmura-ellos no están, salieron de vista a casa de una tía -nerviosa agrega- volverán en dos días

-donde esta tu cuarto? -pregunta jade detrás de ella

-al fondo por la derecha -trata de mirarla- po-or que?

-guíame

Ya en el cuarto toma algunos trapos agua y alcohol, se limpia la herida bajo la intensa mirada de la peli castaña, quien con mas confianza le pregunta

-como te llamas?

\- jade -le dice sin importancia terminando de sellar la herida.

-tienes apellido Jade? - dice sarcástica, al no contestarle, sigue- soy victoria vega, mis amigos me dicen tori

Jade asiente sin interés, tori rindiéndose en sus intentos de conversación fue a la salida de la habitación.

-adonde crees que vas?

-que te importa -contesta desafiándola

-respuesta equivocada...vega -acorralando a la castaña contra la pared la atrapa de las muñecas y la arrastra a la cama, asustando a tori.

-suéltame imbécil!-grita tori sin superar su miedo.

-no sabes con quien hablas niña -sacando su navaja aprecio como tori palidecía , Y dando un toque mas sádico le acaricio la cara con el filo del metal.

-no-nono me h-hagas daño -tartamudeo tori retirando la cara de sus toques.

-quédate quieta -le ordeno

Con la navaja desgarro la camisa y falda y en un movimiento le agarro ambas manos sin inmutarse por el grito que dio tori, con la misma tela la amarro en la cabecera de la cama, repitiendo el proceso con los pies uno a cada lado.

-q-que pretendes? - tori sin poder moverse pregunta mas que aterrada.

Asegurándose que no se soltaría del amarre, recorrio su cuerpo con la mirada.

Se sentó sobre la cadera de la latina sintiendo calor que despendia, acaricia su estomago con la punta de sus dedos, tori ante el gesto se pone rígida conteniendo la respiración al sentir el roce cerca de la ropa interior.

-piensa en lo que hiciste... -dice saliendo del cuarto directo a la calle  
...

Tras recoger su mochila y prevenir que no la siguieran, regreso a la casa de tori y preparo la cena.

Con el bolso y una bandeja en mano entro al cuarto.

-tienes algo que decirme? -le pregunta jade esperando su reacción

-eres una bastarda -la mira con enojo dejando el miedo de lado.

-respuesta equivocada ...- sonríe malvada- de nuevo

Después de comer y recuperar fuerza, con resistencia le dio a tori de cenar.

Cansada, con una cobija que encontró se tapo y sin escuchar a tori se acostó a su lado.  
...

Sobre el medio dia jade despertó con la pelicastaña mirando a la nada.

Preparo algo ligero de comer y volvió con tori

-cuanto tiempo planeas tenerme atada?

\- lo suficiente

-me duele el cuerpo, que no sabes tratar a una dama?

-soy una dama

-eres una cretina

Ante sus palabras, la pelinegra se para en un segundo.

-alcanzaste el tope vega, planeaba irme sin hacerte daño -se sienta en horcajadas sobre tori- pero nadie, NADIE me ofende sin sufrir las consecuencias.

Tomando la navaja que se encontraba sobre la mesa, paso su filo sobre su brazo haciendo pequeños cortes superficiales en su piel

-un pequeño recuerdo... -pasa de su brazo a su abdomen- te tendré un poco de piedad... dejándolas "sencillas" de cubrir -Decía Fascina y perdida entre la piel de la medio latina y las figuras indescifrables que formaba la sangre

Tori no sabia que emoción la dominaba mas, el miedo por ser tratada así hasta este punto por una desconocida o el... placer?

La pelinegra noto la lucha de tori ante sus emociones, nublándose ante la lujuria tomo la decisión por la medio latina besándola, Tori le correspondió.

Entre beso y beso jade acaricio cada curva, cada fragmento de piel espuesta ante su tacto

Deslizo sus labios desde su mentón en caminada al sur

Dándole placeres, que tori solo imaginaba explotando en un éxtasis total quedando rendida, sus muñecas y tobillos se encontraban resentidos alte los movimientos, Pero ante el placer recibido solo quería descansar placenteramente

Aprovechando que tori se quedaba dormida, jade la desata y contemplando su cuerpo una vez mas, con toda la delicadeza que puede le deja un ultimo recuerdo en su piel

-J.w -sonríe con orgullo, tori sin ser consciente del significado queda dormida

La pelinegra después de asearse , se cambia de ropa y empaca sus cosas con sus armas lista para cualquier improvisto durante el camino.

Antes de salir de la habitación nota a tori con la mirada entre cerrada hacia ella.

\- en cada ocasión en que regrese a este pueblo, tu me ayudaras ... nos veremos pronto, vega -con una sonrisa sale del lugar

...

**N.A: 😅😅 pues se que salio rarito... aparte, descubrí algo nuevo de mi, no soy buena para escribir oneshot cortos xD xD**

**Este cap no solo es para volver a "aparecer", tambn es de practica, así que, porfavor díganme**

**que les pareció?... fue confuso?... que debería cambiar?**

**Un adiós de este pechito**


	2. Chapter 2

**N.A: confirmado mis oneshot son, extravagantes (?)**

**Posdata: la canción se llama debate de 4 del grupo aventura**

**Les recomiendo escucharla para conocer el ritmo antes de leer y los que quieran imaginárselo pues con gusto continúen 3**

**DEBATE DE 4**

Tori una ardiente medio latina de cabellera castaña, dueña de unos hermosos ojos color marrón, estaba junto a su hermana trina y su pareja Cat una peli roja con un alma infantil, las tres se encontraban en café asfalto terminado sus deberes.

Todo el ruido, las risas y bullicio quedo de repente en un profundo silencio, los estudiantes quedaron estáticos a la expectativa de que pasaría a continuación, un ritmo al estilo bachata comenzó dando inicio a una voz que las tres chicas conocían muy bien.

Y la canción comenzó...

**JADE:**

_**So Nasty, **_

**ANDRE: **

_**Cerebro cerebro **_

**BECK: **

_**Románticamente **_

**ANDRE: **

_**Me encanta esa vaina me encanta **_

_**Dale Jade.**_

La pálida pelinegra aparece, siendo observada por todos en el lugar. En especial por la morena que estaba más que sorprendida.

**JADE:**

_**Eh venido desde lejos a un debate a paliarme por ti no **_

_**Solo quiero ser tu dueño hay mami tu romeo es un pobre **_

_**infeliz come tell me please , am i your daddy , am i your king? **_

_**Muñeca mía decide ya cual de nosotros con quien te vas? **_

Todos estaban sorprendidos por las palabras de la peli negra, excepto las tres chicas que conocían la historia tras de las mismas.

**ANDRE: **

_**Cántale Daniels como tú sabe **_

La latina frunció el ceño ante la mención de este último, aun así sin perder su concentración en la canción.

**DANIELS: **

_**Por atento y muy sincero esta guerra yo la voy a ganar **_

_**Me llaman el rey supremo negra bella te quiero recordar que tu **_

_**Me tienes loco de amor donde hubo fuego queda la tentación ven dime ahora **_

_**Decide ya cual de nosotros con quien te vas **_

**Coro (JADE/BECK/DANIELS/ANDRE).**

_**Traje rosas mi guitarra y una botella pa emborracharme y cantarte a ti **_

_**Morena un debate pa que elijas tu marido somos cuatro pero vente conmigo.**_

Jade no quitaba la mirada de la latina examinando sus gestos durante en transcurso de la canción.

**JADE: **

_**Bueno dígale Beck**_

**BECK: **

_**Morenita consentida el cacique no a venido a perder y como soy un macho **_

_**De hombre mis rivales no me pueden vencer ya yo no quiero la soledad de este cuarteto **_

_**Soy quien te quiere mas dime nereida decide ya cual de nosotros con quien te vas? **_

La medio latina y la gótica rodaron los ojos ante este párrafo, en cuanto a la multitud (que se formada principalmente por mujeres) se limitaba a animar al joven actor.

**CORO**

_**Traje rosas mi guitarra y una botella pa emborracharme y cantarte a ti **_

_**Morena un debate pa que elijas tu marido somos cuatro pero vente conmigo **_

**ANDRE: **

_**una bachata de titanes **_

**BECK : **

_**sentimiento mami **_

**JADE:**

_**you need this in your life **_

**DANIELS: **

_**ahí que envidia **_

**JADE: **

_**how can a King fear soldiers? **_

Los cuatro se empeñaban en transmitir sus sentimientos en la canción, algunos se sentían desconcertados al ver a la reina del oeste cantando, pero prefirieron callarlo, claro estaba que valoraban sus vidas.

**ANDRE:**

_**tu mayimbe mami, tu bachatu tu bachatuu pa tii Andre harris **_

_**Pero que usted piensa hijo Mio? **_

Varias risas se escucharon ante la oración y tori miraba a su amigo con ternura, lo que no paso por alto ante la gótica.

**JADE: **

_**que hoy se bebe! **_

_**Suéltale tu verbo mayimbe **_

**ANDRE**:

_**no le tengo miedo a nadie y en esta batalla yo saldré ganador mi **_

_**Corazón es el culpable que por ti tenga una pena de amor, tu mayimbe esta cantando **_

_**Deja el jueguito y no me hagas un plantón linda y difícil eres mujer o quizás Serra por ti timidez **_

_**Hay dime mami decide ya con cual de nosotros te vas. **_

**CORO**

_**Traje rosas mi guitarra y una botella pa emborracharme y cantarte a ti **_

_**Morena un debate pa que elijas tu marido somos cuatro pero vente conmigo **_

Los cuatro caminaron por el lugar para ir acercándose a la mesa de las vegas.

_**Traje rosas mi guitarra y una botella pa emborracharme y cantarte a ti **_

_**Morena un debate pa que elijas tu marido somos cuatro pero vente conmigo.**_

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar al terminar la canción.

Ya delante de las chicas, cada uno se arrodilla al frente de la medio latina, en sus manos tenían una flor de un color, olor y forma diferente, con la que esperaban transmitir sus sentimientos a la menor de las hermanas vegas.

El primero en hablar fue Daniels, que sostenía entre sus manos una orquídea color fucsia.

-esto me parece estúpido pero tenía que aceptarlo para poder estar aquí, y así darte la oportunidad de escoger tu mejor opción –Tori a pesar de la irritación que Daniels le provocaba decidió esperar- traje esta flor que simboliza lo que podríamos tener Tori, una relación sin fronteras tan abierta como nuestras mentes lo permitan para explorar y experimentar–(en otras palabras sexo sin compromisos)- piénsalo nena- termina de decir lanzando su sonrisa de conquistador.

Tori toma un profundo suspiro antes de hablar.

-Daniels ya te lo deje claro, eres un patán y mujeriego ni como amigo te quiero en mi vida –la medio latina se contiene de decir algo más pues todos los alumnos los observaban y no quería montar otra escena como la vez anterior.

Ignoro la obvia indignación de Daniels que se levantó saliendo del lugar como alma que lleva al diablo, sin notar la sonrisa que tenía la pelinegra, miro a su amigo André.

El moreno se encontraba aun arrodillado sosteniendo un lirio blanco.

-el lirio blanco simboliza todo aquello que me gusta de ti Tori, tu inocencia, la modestia que tienes ante los demás y la pureza de tu corazón, sé que solo me ves como un amigo mas pero, si me das una opor...- el moreno no pudo seguir hablando al ser interrumpido por su amiga latina.

-lo siento André sabes que eso es imposible, y aun que lo decidiera darte una oportunidad, no serviría de nada

André comprendiendo lo que la Latina trataba de explicarle, decidió retirarse del lugar con su Corazón en mano.

Todos seguían atentos lo que sucedía, algunos ya habían sacado su celular para transmitir en vivo en la página escolar.

Trina y Cat se alejaron un poco del alboroto, no querían quedar metidas en el embrollos de sus amigos.

Solo faltaban Beck y jade, el joven actor decidió tomar la delantera para hablar.

-te quiero entregar este girasol, como su significado dice solo tengo ojos para ti, y donde tú vayas, yo estaré –el pelinegro toma su mano para extenderle la flor a la latina- Tori sabes que los dos podríamos formar la pareja perfecta, yo me sentí atraído por ti desde la primera vez que te vi... por favor dame una oportunidad, aceptas ser mi novia?

Todos estaban sorprendidos pues el galán del colegio estaba declarándose, la latina no sabía que decir, y la gótica ante la sorpresa que noto en la latina sintió su corazón oprimirse ante la posibilidad de perderla.

Después de lo que parecieron horas para todos la latina hablo.

-Beck entiendo lo que sientes, todos saben que cuando ingrese a H.A tu ve un flechazo a primera vista contigo, y pensaba que seria el amor de mi vid...

La latina no termina de hablar al ver a jade alejandoce del lugar pasando entre los estudiantes.

La pelinegra no quería escuchar mas, para ella era claro a quien escogería tori, sintiendoce impotente y con una gran tristeza apoderandoce de su cuerpo jade se pierde entre la gente, dejando en el olvido un solitario tulipán rojo.

Jade abrio la puerta de su auto pero antes de entrar ya una mano la sostenía del brazo.

-que haces aquí ? -le voz le salia rasposa.

-quiero conocer el significado del tulipán -mostró la flor que sostenía con delicadeza entre sus dedos.

-para eso existe el interne vega, vuelve con tu novio. -la pelinegra trato de soltarse de tori.

-no te soltare hasta que me digas lo que quiero.

"No lo negó, entonces si son pareja" pensó la jade resignada.

-el tulipán es un símbolo de amor verdadero, simbolista la declaración de amor un amor puro, y... -suelta un suspiro- también significa que la persona que entrega este tulipán, cree en un futuro, un amor junto a la otra persona, eso es lo que pensaba para nosotras.

Soltó su brazo del agarre de la latina haciéndola retroceder.

-ya lo sabes ahora puedes largarte con beckett -jade no soportaba estar un segundo mas así con tori.

-prefiero estar contigo -la medio latina eleva la flor hasta su rostro.- nadie se compara con Jade west. - menciona lanzándose sobre la gótica apresa sus labios liberando así la tensión y tristezas de la misma. -te amo west.

-y yo te amo a ti victoria vega.

Fin

N.A: bueno espero que les gustara, mi duper raro one shot.


	3. Chapter 3

**ESTUPIDA WEST.**

-estúpida como fue capaz de hacerme eso… y en fin de año!, pero claro la siempre inocente Tori vega cae en sus trampas, y como si no fuera suficiente tengo que regresar a casa a pie por que trina no contesta el celular.- se quejaba una medio latina de cabello café caminando con esfuerzo sobre la nieve que no dejaba de caer.

HORAS DESPUÉS.

-se fueron donde mis tíos, sin mí?… y tendré que pasar el 31 sola – decía indignada la medio latina sostenido la nota que dejaron sus padres sobre la mesa - pero se llevaron a trina….a TRINA y se olvidan de mí, esta esta es la peor navidad de todas.- se recostó sobre el sofá cubriéndose el rostro con el brazo conteniendo sus ganas de llorar- no bastaba con jade haciéndome ir a su casa y no abrirme la puerta dejándome al merced del frio?

Triste y desolada subió a su habitación para tratar de despejar su mente, resignada a estar sola hasta que sus padres o alguno de sus amigos regresaran de las fiestas con sus familias.

Al abrir la puerta de su cuarto se encontró de cara con su amiga de piel pálida y cabello negro.

-que haces aquí jade –dice irritada

-mal día vega? –pregunta sarcástica sentándose en la cama de Tori con los brazos cruzados.

-Ya deberías saberlo tú eres una de las causas –abrió la más puesta esperando que jade saliera.

-me alagas... Pero no recuerdo haber hecho nada especial…. Por lo menos hoy- suelta una sonrisa lasciva.

-y dejarme congelando en la puerta de tu casa no es "nada especial" –le manda una mirada de muerte a jade.

Jade miro a Tori sin expresión es su rostro pensando de que hablaba la latina.

-a que te refieres? –pregunta finalmente.

-ahora me crees tonta- saco su celular mostrándole el SMS que jade le había mandado.

Jade estaba por responderle mordazmente pero se contuvo para leer el SMS.

_Jade:_  
_Tengo que decirte algo importante… necesito verte ya vega_

-y bien? –Tori esperaba alguna escusa algo para no estrangular a jade en ese momento.

-bien qué?

-por qué me hiciste ir a tu casa si no pensabas abrirme? –estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-para tu carro vega… cuando te dije que fueras a mi casa?... yo soy la que te he estado esperando hace horas sentada aquí pero la princesita se hiso de esperar.-giro los ojos.

-nunca dijiste donde nos veríamos –se defendió la latina.

Aburrida de esta platica jade saco su peraphone mostrando su chat.

_Para: VicTORIa (d.w)_  
_Tengo que decirte algo importante… necesito verte ya vega._

_Llegare en 30 min._

Tori verifico la hora de salida solo fueron unos minutos de diferencia, miro de nuevo su celular, solo tenía el primer SMS… como si de una revelación se tratara recordó que su celular tenia desactivado los datos móviles.

Los activo de nuevo y efectivamente apareció el segundo mensaje de jade, y no solo eso también aparecieron de sus padres y trina al igual que llamadas, los mensajes decían que si sus tíos los invitaron a pasar estos días con ellos así que se apurara para irse… pero el ultimo SMS decía que no podían esperarla más entonces supusieron que no quería ir y le dejarían en la nevera la cena.

-NO PUEDE SER -se lanzó a la cama gritado sobre una almohada de frustración.

-wowww vega… que paso –jade estaba un poco sorprendida por la actitud de la latina.

Tori le mostró su celular y jade comprendió todo- no es tan malo, solo serán estas noches -la gótica estaba sorpresivamente comprensiva con ella. Lo que extraño a Tori- mis padres casi nunca están para estas fechas, y no es un problema.

Tori no respondía por lo que jade salió del cuarto de la latina, Tori en ese momento se sintió más triste, quería que jade le hiciera compañía de lo que quedaba del día, pero parece que tenía planes más importantes que pasar el tiempo con ella, ese pensamiento le provocó un dolor en el pecho que no pudo descifrar.

Tori había quedado profundamente dormida, cuando despertó no se movió de la cama durante un largo tiempo, decidió que ya era suficiente se levantó y miro la hora.

-las 6:45 pm…-soltó un pesado suspiro, "parece que dormí más de lo que pensé."

Salió del cuarto arrastrando sus pies pero paro en seco al ver las luces de los adornos en el primer piso prendidas.-ha?- bajo las escaleras con sigilo encontrando a la causante de esto. "Jade?... pero... creí que se había ido"

La guionista se encontraba en la cocina sacando una olla de la estufa tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta de caballo y un delantal. Parecía toda un ama de casa.

"Se ve… muy… hermosa." Pensó la latina embobada por la imagen de jade frente a ella.

-enserio vega un delantal rosado con conejitos- se señaló así misma-... ¿tan niña te sientes?- jade la saco de sus pensamientos.

Sonrojada Tori aparta la mirada antes de volver a verla.

-mi madre me lo dio… Que esperabas? –se cruza de brazos- aparte... que estas asiendo en mi cocina?.

Jade rodio el estante hasta llegar a Tori se restiro el delantal y acomodo algunos mechones de su cabello.

-mientras renegabas de tu día pensé que si tus padres y los míos no se encuentran en la ciudad y que muy posiblemente serias un desastre cocinando como lo eres conduciendo, podríamos pasar el 31 –escondió su rostro- juntas… -al ver la cara de alegría de Tori agrego- no te emociones vega, solo no quiero parecer una solitaria, eso es todo.

A pesar de sus palabras Tori no perdió la sonrisa.

-que esperas vega… has algo y lleva la comida a la mesa –ordeno a Tori quien sin chistar lo hiso.

\- no sabía que supieras cocinar. –miro impresionada los platillos.

-uno de algunos secretos que te podrían impresionar –lo dijo totalmente enigmática.

Ambas se sentaron a cenar y se sintieron a gusto en compañía de la otra, como si no fuera la primera vez que pasaban el tiempo a solas. Platicaron un poco y recordaron algunas cosas que vivieron años atrás.

Las horas pasaron deprisa, sin consultarlo jade decidió que pasaría la noche en la casa de los vega haciendo caso omiso de las protestar de la cantante.

-no es necesario que duermas aquí- protestaba la morena al ver a jade acomodándose en su cama.

-no dormiré en un sofá.

\- no es necesario que lo hagas en el sofá, también está la habitación de trina.

-y por qué no me dejas a mi tu habitación y tú vas a dormir en la de tu hermana la loca? –alzo la ceja sabiendo lo que pasaría.

A Tori le recorrió un escalofrío al pensar en dormí en la habitación de trina.

-hazme espacio –suspiro en derrotada, era mejor (preferí mil veces) dormir con jade que pasar un segundo en el cuarto de trina.

Ninguna de las dos se dijo nada durante lo que daba de la noche, solo era cuestión de minutos para que diera medio noche, Tori quedo rendida ante el sueño pero jade, jade solo tenía su concentración entre Tori y las manecillas del reloj sobre la mesa.

-sabes vega, quería decirte que desde hace un tiempo me he sentido diferente cuando estoy a tu lado… tenía la sospecha de que podría ser ese sentimiento que me atormentaba cuando alguien se te acercaba y tú le sonrías tan confiada, en esos momentos me sentía una verdadera estúpida por sentirme así, pero mis sospechas se hicieron más claras cuando de un día a otro tú eras el primer pensamiento que tenía al despertar y el que más perduraba durante mi día. Vega me he enamorado de ti como no pensé que sería capaz de hacerlo antes, sé que las cosas no serán fáciles entre nosotras pero daré lo mejor de mí para que funcione aun que tú me rechaces cuando haya reunido una vez más la valentía para declararme –miro una vez más el reloj, sonriendo se apoyó ligeramente sobre su brazo para quedar a centímetro del rostro de la latina- feliz año nuevo Tori, prometo que tratare de enamorarte a cualquier costa, y espero poder llamarte en un futuro – se acercó a sus labios dándole un beso cargado de todos los sentimientos que la abarcaban en ese momento, separándose del rostro de la morena con una sonrisa que nadie podría imaginar- victoria de west

**N.A: por cierto espero que ustedes tengan un feliz año... les mando un beso :***  
**Chauuuuuu**


	4. Chapter 4

**LAS EMBARAZADAS**

Por la autopista sur se dirigían dos grandes buses de la misma compañía, el primero tenía a un grupo de mujeres embarazadas en diferentes etapas.

Hablando entre ellas totalmente animadas, en la multitud podíamos notar a una pelinegra de piel pálida y ojos azules de unos visibles 8 meses de embarazo, charlando con su amiga pelirroja de unos brillantes ojos café y una piel un poco más bronceada de apenas 6 meses y medio de embarazo.

En el segundo bus el grupo era más particular, no solo se encontraban hombres sino que también podíamos ver a una que otra mujer acompañándolos, era el bus de los "padres", y como tal el bus parecía una fiesta andante, hombres tomando y caminado con dificulta por el pasillos del carro en movimiento, algunos bromeando sobre el empeño que pusieron a la hora de embarazar a sus mujeres etc...

Momento que le era indiferente a una medio latina a la cual la vibra le parecía inapropiada y vulgar, Tori refutaba de su suerte desde el ultimo haciento de la buseta deseando llegar a su destino lo antes posible sin querer escuchar más las fanfarronerías que entre ellos comentaban.

Entre los padres presentes se encontraba su buen amigo Beck un afamado actor de Hollywood que al igual que los otros padres platicaba de su bebe.

Resignada mirando al actor volvió su vista a la ventana rememorando por que se encontraba hay.

Flash back...

Varias parejas se encontraban llegando al parque donde los esperaban dos grandes busetas con destino a la playa del sur... un lugar calmado y reservado especialmente para las mujeres embarazadas donde olvidarían el estrés y bullicio de la ciudad.

En eso aparecían dos parejas una especialmente acaramelada con su manos entrelazadas, con extra mimos de parte de una pelirroja rebosante se alegría.

La otra pareja era un poco más cómica, una mujer latina caminaba de tras de una pelinegra mal humorada que ignoraba por completo a su pareja.

-jade por favor... fue sin querer.

-no me hables, Sabes las reglas vega nada de cafeína en mi casa.

Jade esa mañana había encontrado en la despensa de la cocina muy bien oculto detrás de los platos un sobre de café directo de Colombia (de la marca favorita de la gótica), el cual por cuestiones del embarazo la amante de la cafeína tenía restringido ingerir.

-bebe sabes que sin cafeína en las mañanas sería como un perezoso humano.

-sin escusas vega -la gótica no daba su brazo a torcer.

Así continuaron hasta llegar al bus donde una cordial joven llamaba a lista a las presentes.

-la siguiente es... ¿jade west de vega?- miro entre las mujeres presentes.

-aquí -levanto la mano acercándose al bus.

-ya puedes subir -la mujer le dio paso.  
La señora siguió con su lista mientras jade subía a la buseta, pero al ver las intenciones de su mujer paro en seco.

-qué crees que haces vega?- alzo la ceja interrogante.

-ummm subir al bus? -aclarara con un expresión de que más".

-si no recuerdas "cariño" este bus es solo para las embarazadas y aquel -señala al bus que se encontraba detrás- es para los padres.

-pero yo también soy la madre de nuestro hijo! -contesto casi indignada.

-técnicamente eres el "padre", por parte de tu "amiguito -señala la entre pierna de la latina- así que... como tú me embarazaste te vas a ya y punto Tori.

Jade le dio a la latina una mirada mordaz sin chance a discusiones, sin poder decir nada más y hablando entre dientes Tori subió al bus de "los padres" para sentarse entre los últimos asientos pues eran los únicos disponibles.

Fin de flashback...

Las horas pasaron rápido para algunos y para otros (para Tori) fueron como una eternidad. Al llegar a la playa y abrir las puertas de los vehículos, la latina corrió como si tratara de romper la marca de velocidad hasta llegar junto a su mujer envolviéndola en sus brazos como si hubieran pasado los años sin ver su rostro.

Jade correspondió el abrazo pues aunque no lo admitiera, extraño tener a su cantante encima durante lo que duro el viaje.

-no volveré a tomar café durante lo que resta del embarazo si tú quieres jade, pero por favor no me vuelvas a pedir que pase tanto tiempo alejada de ustedes.-casi suplico recostando su cabeza en el hombro de la otra.

La guionista suspiro antes de hablar- discúlpame vega sabes que con las hormonas y la falta de mi café me pongo más irritante de lo normal- sonrió de lado mirándola a los ojos.

Después de conversar un poco más decidieron que era hora de volver con el grupo donde su amiga Cat degustaba un algodón de azúcar (cortesía de su esposo).

-hola chicas porque tardaron tanto- pregunto Beck abrazando a su esposa cat.

-nada que te importé Beckeet.

-no cambiaras verdad west- comenta risueño.

-ya lo sabes -corresponde la sonrisa

Las horas pasaron y la noche ya estaba por llegar, todos se divirtieron y pasaron un momento agradable con sus parejas en especial un grupo de amigos que se encontraban sentados contemplado el mar.

-esto es muy relajante -comento complacida la pelirroja.

Los demás asintieron de acuerdo.

-ya casi es hora de partir lista para volver al bus Tori? -pregunto en broma Beck.

Tori hiso un puchero en desacuerdo pensando en las horas que tendría por delante esperando a llegar a casa.

-no pongas esa cara vega esta vez te iras conmigo- beso la mejilla de la latina quien se sonrojo por la acción de la otra mujer.

-pero no está permitido cambiar de bus jade -comento inocentemente Cat

Dando una sonrisa de autosuficiencia (pues no pensaba subir al bus sin Tori) solo dijo

\- Nadie le niega nada a jade west

**N.A: espero lo desfrutaran esto es todo por hoy chicossss 😉😉**


	5. Chapter 5

**SAN VALENTÍN**

Tori vega adolescente de descendencia latina, estudiante de una distinguida escuela en Hollywood. Se encontraba pensando que debería hacer para el día siguiente con la chica que esperaba desde hace meses que correspondiera sus sentimientos, estaba segura que ya todos los del instituto conocían sus intenciones con la chica gótica de ojos azules mejor conocida como jade West.

Estaba decidida, mañana haría todo lo posible por conseguir que jade aceptara ser su novia, si no lo conseguía para el final del día se daría definitivamente por vencida con ella.

…

Jade West entraba por las puertas de Hollywood art a paso firme, durante su recorrido vio a Tori vega de reojo, la chica la saludo como siempre feliz antes de correr a otro lugar.

Jade sabía que vega se encontraba perdidamente enamorada de ella, algo que elevaba su ego, pero no sabía ella que sentía por la latina.

Tori siempre le pareció alguien irritante y demasiada alegra para su gusto, pero también eran de las pocas personas que siempre estaban para ella cuando más lo necesitaba y la única que era capaz de enfrentarla sin temor de salir lastimada.

Dejando sus pensamientos sobre Tori de lado la gótica se fue a el café de asfalto, por su acostumbrado café mañanero.

-dame un café negro con dos de azúcar -demando.

-claro -el vendedor le preparo el café y antes de que jade le pagara este dijo- ya el café esta pagado junto a cualquier otro que pidas por el día de hoy, cortesía de victoria vega.

Jade lo miro incrédula pero después de razonar un poco lo acepto, después de todo era café gratis.

La gótica fue a sacar un cuaderno para la clase de guiones, pero al llegar encontró su casillero rodeado de flores de diferentes estilos y con rosas negras, en la mita de la puerta se encontraba una hoja color pastel.

_**Para: J.W**_

_**Desde el negro de tu cabello a tus ojos azules, tus labios y por último tus pies me gustaría amarte día a día y pasarlo junto contigo jade. **_

_**Si no me aceptas lo comprenderé, si no me quieres cerca lo comprenderé, pero dime lo de frente mirándome a los ojos, te estaré esperando esta tarde a las tres.**_

_**Hasta entonces y solo hasta entonces nos veremos mi querida West.**_

Jade soltó un suspiro al terminar de leer la nota. Abrió su casillero y metió la nota dentro junto al café para sacar el cuaderno con mayor liberta. Cuando estaba por tomar el café noto un pequeño de talle que había pasado por encima. En el café se encontraba pegada una hoja, sospechando de la persona que la escribió volvió a leer, **de parte de tu cantante fastidiosa favorita.**

Jade sonrió por eso, era común en ella llamar así a la latina.

-en que estarás pensado vega.

…

Ese día jade no tenía clases en común con la tina y por más que la gótica lo negara esperaba poder verla pronto. Un nuevo horario se hiso presente y jade ya se encontraba sobre su asiento escuchando al profesor hablar sobre los efectos especiales durante las escenas de actuación.

-saquen sus libros y abran la página 64.

Aburrida jade hiso lo que pedía el profesor, pero al tomar el libro se sorprendió de ver bajo este una caja mediana de color negra.

Vigilando que el profesor no se diera cuenta la abrió encontrando en su interior chocolates en forma de tijeras, curiosa tomo uno para probarlo.

-umm es delicioso…-murmuro- no hace falta ser un genio para saber quién dejo esto aquí.

Las horas pasaban y jade seguía encontrando chocolates en diferentes formas y con sabor a cacao o (el favorito de jade) de café.

Sin olvidar que aun podía reclamar sus vasos de café aparentemente sin límites, ¿cuánto tiempo y dinero habrá invertido Tori en esos detalles?

Los vasos de café aun venían acompañados de pequeñas frases que hacían reír divertida a jade ya fueran algo como: Con amor de Tori vega. Mi felicidad no tiene precio, pero tiene tu nombre, etc.

De alguna manera jade entre estos pequeños detalles había quedado enternecida por Tori, pero seguía sin encontrarse con la latina, si la encontraba que era lo que le diría, ¿unas gracias sería suficiente?, acaso eso era lo que Tori buscaba de ella?

Las clases ya habían terminado y no había rastros de Tori, la guionista se fue al parqueadero para irse, a la distancia vio a su ex novio Beck recostado sobre su auto.

-que quieres Beckett -le dio una mirada mordaz.

-tranquila jade, solo quería darte un recado -alzo sus manos en son de paz, sacando una nota de su bolsillo para entregarla a jade- te la dejo Tori, te estará esperando puntual, bueno debo volver con mi chica dime como te fue después -se dio la vuelta para irse- y jade… suerte.

La gótica miro la dirección que estaba escrita sobre a hoja deductiva, pero al final fue al encuentro de la otra chica.

Pasaron minutos en los que jade logro llegar a la colina donde se desplegaba un pequeño mirador en el que se podía contemplar toda la ciudad. victoria vega se encontraba recostada sobre el tronco de uno de los arboles mirándola fijamente.

…

el cielo se encontraba despejado y calmado dando una sensación de comodidad, desde el lugar donde las adolescentes se encontraban la chica latina permaneció sentada esperando que jade se acercara.

el momento había llegado y Tori lo sabía era cuestión de tomar una decisión.

-y bien, porque me citaste aquí? -pregunto impaciente jade.

-tenia que terminar el día correctamente. ¿no te parece? -le dijo mirándola con una sonrisa.

-siempre hacer las cosas de forma correcta, ese siempre ha sido tu estilo... verdad vega.

Tori decidió que era momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa pues el momento seria de todo o nada.

-iré al grano jade… sabes que desde que te conozco me sentí atraída hacia ti, no sé si es por la forma tan cruda que tienes al hablar sin filtros y total sinceridad o por la pasión que pones cuando quieres algo. No sé por qué llegue al punto de enamorarme de ti -suspiro parándose frente a la gótica- sé que notaste todos y cada uno de mis intentos para estar cerca de ti y de alguna forma lograr que me quisiera aunque fuera solo un poco, y hoy por ser el día que es, quería hacer mi último gran esfuerzo por que me aceptaras. -bajo la mirada pues no podía competir contra los ojos de jade. - que fuéramos más que amigas.

La pelinegra se mantuvo en silencio pensando en todo lo que Tori hiso por ella ese día y los meses anteriores desde que se conocieron, Sin pedir o exigir algo a cambio. Pensó en que significaba Tori en su vida y que quería de ella.

Ante el silencio de la pelinegra Tori se alejó -supongo que es hora de acabar con esto- susurro con tristeza tan bajo que jade casi no lo escucho.

Tori estaba segura que sería rechazado por la guionista por lo que se fue alejando del árbol, se fue alejando de jade.

-no pensé que serias de las que se rinde vega

Tori paro en seco al escuchar esas palabras por parte de jade. Su cuerpo estaba estático no sabía que decir, quedo tan ensimismada que no noto la cercanía de la gótica que la tomo del mentón hasta dejar sus labios casi rosándose.

-feliz San Valentine vega, te ganaste una oportunidad.

Tori estaba en shock, pero logro disfrutar del momento pensando que al final sus esfuerzos no fueron en vano.

-Feliz San Valentine West -dijo al separarse de los labios de los de la otra chica.

Así se dio un nuevo comienzo entre dos jóvenes con un futuro por delante para contar y vivir nuevas historias en su nueva relacion.

…

**N.A: duper corto xD**


End file.
